<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Close by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637538">Hold Me Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU  stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Character, College, F/F, Sexual Tension, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie Saltzman has been blind her whole life. Growing up blind was never easy, even with a seeing sister who was the sweetest to her. Josie always felt like people's sympathy towards her was fake. Until She meets Hope Mikaelson, and the two fall in love all on their own.</p><p>or:</p><p>The blind hosie au you didn't ask for.</p><p> </p><p>tw/ some ableism</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU  stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is in no way trying to make mockery of people who are poor of sight.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie Saltzman (or Josie 'Forbes') meets Hope.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap, tap, tap.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Went the sound of Josie Saltzman's walking stick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tap, tap, tap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch out." Says a voice, "Blindzilla is coming." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm blind, not deaf." Josie snaps, "Pretty sure I do better in school than you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence, and the boy's face turns a light shade of pink, "Whatever, blindzilla." he grumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there a problem here?" says a voice, "Miss, are they bothering you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm used to it. Why are you asking?"  Josie asks, "Is it cause I'm the blind girl? You can hold onto your sympathy, I'm doing fine without it, thanks." she begins to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait." says the voice, the sadness in the voice draws Josie back, "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I wanted to genuinely help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did?" Josie asks, curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I did." the voice replies. "I'm Hope." she sticks a hand out and grabs Josie's hand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope?" Josie asks as she shakes Hope's hand, "That's a pretty name. I'm Josie"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope blushes, "Thanks, you have a pretty name too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you like to do, Hope?" Josie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like to paint. I can let you feel them if you like." Hope says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you want to hang out with me?" Josie asks, taken aback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that okay?" Hope asks, curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Josie replies, "Of course it's okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I take your hand?" Hope asks, and Josie nods. Hope guides Josie to her dorm room. "So, Josie, what do you do?" she asks as they settle in Hope's dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like to read, I listen to a lot of audio books." Josie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fun. What genre?" Hope asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like fairytales, myths, folklore, lores and fables." Josie replies. "I always wanted to be found by a beautiful person and be saved, but then I realized I don't need anyone and can be my own hero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a beautiful lesson." Hope replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I touch your face, Hope?" Josie asks, "Just to get an idea of what you look like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-okay." Hope replies. She grabs Josie's hand and places it on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Josie says, "nice cheekbones, cute nose.." she tells Hope, "Wow, I think I just cut myself on your jawline" she teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope blushes again, "Hush."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What color are your eyes?" Josie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blue." Hope replies. "And my hair is auburn." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Josie says, "You sound beautiful." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>